Often communication networks include a number of remote units that communicate with a base unit. For example, this type of network can be implemented for an event system network.
Networks such as communication networks often have a base unit station where the individual event reporting units or remote units are monitored. For example, remote units may be located throughout a city or geographical region. The base unit may be responsible for monitoring each remote unit. When an emergency is detected at the remote unit, the remote unit may have to notify the base unit that an emergency is detected.
There may be situations in which a base unit is responsible for many thousands of remote units. If many remote units are transmitting data simultaneously to a base unit, there may be a risk of transmission signals clashing.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.